Witness
by enigmaalyssa
Summary: Hermione Granger witnessed something she shouldn't have last summer. Now someone's come to make sure she will never speak of it again. Who can save her from a fate she'll do anything to avoid?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: JKR's. Not mine. Just the plot.**

_I hope you guys like this! REVIEW and tell me!_

* * *

Hermione Granger pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders. Her waist length chocolate brown curls, now tamed, flew lightly behind her head. Large icy flakes of snow fell in front of her amber eyes, swirling to coat the roads of Hogsmeade in a fluffy sheet of white. Foot prints of other students marked the snow but were soon filled and covered.

It was Christmas break at Hogwarts.

Hurriedly pushing open the door to their normal meeting place, Hermione spotted her best friends, Harry and Ron, waiting at a table, a drink ready for her. She walked over, her heeled boots clicking on the floor, attracting some attention from the patrons.

Shedding her coat, Hermione sat down next to Ron. She straightened her black and white sweater, ignoring Ron's lingering gaze on her recently grown-in chest. More often then not lately she had to stop herself from commenting on her boys' lack of subtlety. She had caught Harry just yesterday checking out her arse as she stood up in Charms.

"How have you two been? It seems like we haven't talked a lot since summer break." Hermione smiled at her friends.

Ron nodded. "I was busy with helping Charlie over summer and Harry got to go visit Hagrid in Estonia. I'm sorry we didn't write more."

"No worries. I should have written more as well!"

Harry gave her an indulgent grin. "So we never really discussed your summer at all. I told you all about Hagrid's new place and I know Ron's told everyone about the dragons. You seemed to skirt around the issue of your summer."

"No issues with my summer. I just didn't do anything. It was really rather boring. I mean, if it wasn't for my cousin, I'd be bored to bits right now."

Ron looked at her chest and obviously checked out her body. "Something obviously happened."

The three friends laughed and continued talking like it was old times. They regaled each other with stories of their past experiences together, all the good times they had and what types of trouble they would get into this year."

They had been talking for awhile when Harry coughed. "Hermione, there's a guy at the bar looking at you."

"That's nothing new." She picked up her butterbeer.

"No. He looks… I don't know… suspicious."

Hermione looked over. Indeed, someone was looking at her. He was at least 6 ft 3, a good 7 or 8 inches taller then she. He was white, with a shaved head and a tattoo on his neck that went all the way around. He was dressed in a suit, a cigar in one hand and what looked like a vodka tonic in the other.

Hermione stood up at once. She put her jacket on, nodded to her two best friends and turned around. "I'll see you guys in the common room later. I'll explain then."

She walked purposefully through the large establishment. She felt his eyes on her. Turning her head around, Hermione saw him throw back his drink and stand up, tossing a few coins on the counter. She picked up her pace.

Stepping out into the freezing cold air, Hermione felt her lungs come alive. Every inch of her skin, all of it covered, was freezing and she had only been outside for a few moments. She walked faster.

Halfway down the nearly empty street, she turned her head. He just walked out. Not waiting until he saw her, she ducked into the nearest building. Of all her luck, it was a pub. Not just any pub, though. A dingy little bar almost full of Slytherins.

Hermione stood shocked for a moment. Should she brave the Slytherins or go back and face _him_?

Slytherins.

She rushed forward, looking for some place to go where he couldn't see her where she could still see him. Hermione spotted a small table with three chairs open, next to the window but hidden by a large cutout of someone who looked rather evil to say the least.

Just as she was about to sit down, two boys plunked down in the seats. Both tall, over 6 feet, one with dark hair and navy blue eyes and other with white blond hair, snow white skin and blue eyes, and she knew both of them quite well from their verbal sparring matches. "Draco. Blaise."

They looked up, surprised. Draco masked his face quickly. "Granger."

Glancing out the window, she was him approaching the bar. Hermione sat down quickly and made sure he wouldn't see her.

Blaise looked thrown off. "What are you doing? Get up!"

Hermione shook her head and looked out the window. She didn't see him anywhere. "Gladly." She pushed herself up but felt a cold hand on her shoulder.

"Hermione. It's a please to see you again."

Hermione sat down. "Oller."

Martin Oller. She hated his face. She hated tattoos. She hated his friends, his family and his girlfriend on the side. She hated everything he stood for, everything he said. She hated him.

"Why don't you introduce me to your friends?" He gave her a dark smile.

"Blaise. Draco. That's all you need to know."

"Hello, boys. I'm Mr. Oller." He held out his hand for them to shake. Draco and Blaise looked at him uncertainly, unsure of what to do. Martin pulled his coat aside slightly, revealing something belted to his slacks.

Hermione pushed his coat back over. "Stop. They don't know what guns are. They don't know anything."

"But Hermione, they're you're friends. How can I be sure you haven't told them?"

"We aren't friends. I didn't tell anyone anything."

"You almost did last time. What if I hadn't come and stopped you?"

"I wasn't going to say anything. I said I wouldn't. I swear I won't. Please leave!"

"Stop your begging." Martin leaned over the table to whisper to the two purebloods. "What I have hear is called a gun. It's a muggle weapon. It uses explosives to launch a highspeed metal bullet at someone. Usually, that someone dies." He leaned back and patted where it was. "Now, let's go outside and talk, shall we?"

"Oller, they aren't involved!" Hermione grabbed his arm.

Martin gave her a furious look and threw his arm at her, throwing her off and into wall, inches from the glass window. "I'll decided who's involved and who's not. Now…" He stepped aside and motioned to the door. "Come with me."

* * *

_Did you like it?  
REVIEW and tell me if you did or didn't. I'm not sure if i should continue._

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes? No? Review, dears. Please?**

_Disclaimer: I wish._

* * *

Hermione led the way as the unseemly group left the bar. The click of her heels calmed her fast beating heart. This was too much to comprehend. It was almost unimaginable how much trouble she seemed to get in.

But then again, she was best friends with Harry Potter, "The Chose One." Ron Weasley was the youngest boy of a huge family with tricks at every turn. It didn't hurt that her parents had an extremely successful dentistry business with new buildings opening up all around London and other top-notch cities.

Hermione thought fondly of her parents. They were brilliant and hardworking but incredibly spacey. Helen, her mother, could do oral surgery as confidently and casual as if she was doing dishes and still did a damn good job. At the same time, she could come home in the evening and completely forget their home address or mistakenly put the neighbor's vicious bulldog. Peter, Hermione's father, was the best hygienist anyone would ever go to but also bought things without thinking. He had a high tendency to spoil Hermione.

They had almost been caught up in this mess. If Hermione hadn't been there to shoo them away in time, they'd be in this spot instead of her. As much as she knew her parents would give their lives for her, she just couldn't have it.

She was experienced with danger. They… well, they weren't. At all. Their idea of danger was a spider on a pineapple at the corner market. In a situation like this, that mentality just didn't work.

"Left."

Hermione nodded to Martin, trying not to see the looks on Blaise and Draco's faces. She was sure they were angry, terrified, probably murderous. Oh, how she wished she had her wand and could just apparate them away and deal with Martin Oller later. The bastard had taken their wands at the table, though. Wishing was useless. It was time to figure out what to do.

"See that shop up there?" Martin grunted up to her, clapping a hand on Blaise's shoulder in a fatherly gesture. An old couple walking buy smiled. As soon as they passed, Hermione saw Blaise wince at Martin's tightened grip. "You'll go in there, get some floo powder, and then go to The Hideout."

"The Hideout?"

"Yes. I'm sure you remember. That was where you…"

"I know!" Hermione cut him off. "Let's just go."

The four walked in and Hermione gathered some floo powder from the attendant behind the counter, a pimply boy no older then 16. No one would question him.

Tossing the powder in, green flames shot in the air. The group stepped in and Hermione shouted their destination. Seconds later they landed in a dark room. There were platforms set up like a runaway.

"Are those poles?" Blaise asked in disbelief. "You've taken us to strip joint?"

Martin grinned terribly. "Yes, I did. Now, it's closed right now, doesn't open for another two or three hours." He pointed out a door in the back. "Let's move our little party back there."

Twenty minutes later, the three teenagers had their arms cuffed behind their blacks and their legs tied up. They were sitting on the floor, watching Martin tighten Hermione's handcuffs.

"That's it, love. Nothing is like a good pair of handcuffs to get you in the mood."

Hermione turned around brought her untied leg up, almost catching him in the groin. He caught her leg first though. Furious, he tightened her cuffs even more, viciously tied her legs and threw her into the wall, watching her slide down in pain with disgusted satisfaction.

"You never were tough enough to be one of us." He looked her up and down, his gaze lingering at her face. "It doesn't matter what you did, saw or want. You were never good enough. This just proves it."

Hermione glared at the ground. Martin opened the door and took a step out when he heard her small, defiant voice from behind him.

"I will never rape. I will never murder. I will never do what you do. If that makes me weak…" Hermione looked up, her amber eyes aflame with abhorrence. "If that makes me weak, I'm fucking glad."

Martin shot her one more look before slamming the door closed.

As soon as the room silenced again, Blaise coughed. "So. Why are we here?"

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone."

Draco gave her a furious glare. "They already think we know. Why not fucking tell us?"

"Don't use that kind of language on me, Draco Malfoy!"

"Then tell me!"

"Fine! I'll fucking tell you why these people are after me!" She took a deep breath. "I saw something I shouldn't have."

"What was it?" Blaise asked. As the more sensible of the two friends, he knew better then to get upset at time like this.

"Yeah, Mudblood! What was it?" Draco, obviously, did not know better. "Did you see them getting a stupid tattoo? Maybe stealing some candy? Or, how about this, you saw them cheat at some big game, right? Now we're all going to die because Miss Good Two Shoes couldn't just..."

"Shut up!" Hermione screamed. She had thrown herself on her knees and was staring at Draco, her eyes wild with something Blaise had never seen before.

Draco wouldn't though. "No! I'll fucking talk if I want to! You got me into this mess, tell me why!"

"Fine! I saw them..."

"Tsk, tsk, Hermione..." A deep, throaty voice said from behind her in the doorway. "Don't go spoiling our arraignment. What would your family think?"

Hermione froze, her demeanor changing at once. "Oh, no..."

A deep laugh erupted, cold and cruel. "Oh, yes."

* * *

**Like it?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I promised you guys a longer chapter so here it is! I hope you like it! REVIEW!**

_Disclaimer: I wish._

* * *

Hermione blearily opened her eyes. The last thing she remembered was Richard Plazzino's boot hitting the back of her head. She had mouthed off to him, calling him a lowlife scumbag who's pathetic existence wouldn't be missed. He had gotten upset and kicked up.

It figured.

Hermione twisted over onto her back and sat down. Draco and Blaise were across the room from her, Draco's head on Blaise's shoulder. Blaise was awake and staring at her. "How's your head feel?"

Wincing at his soft tone, she popped her neck. "I've had worse. Look, Zabini…" She stopped, unsure of what to say. "Blaise… I'm really sorry I got you into this."

Blaise shrugged. "When you're a Slytherin, bad shit usually happens to you. Its almost, well, expected." He paused, then nodded to the ground next to her. "That guy that kicked you left that. He said he'd send someone back to get you once he had a plan."

Using her boot to bring the items closer, Hermione lifted one with her heel. "Oh he has got to be kidding." It was a pair of jeans. Under it lay a tight black top, barely there and very stringy.

"What is it?"

Hermione sighed, glaring at the offensive clothing. "It's my uniform. I used to DJ here over the summer. That's what got me into this mess."

Blaise shifted his shoulder and Draco make a noise of protest, curling up into Blaise. The darker boy glared at his pale snuggle partner. "This is so embarrassing." Looking back to Hermione, his questioned her. "Why did you work here?"

"I needed money. They paid well, minimum wage plus tips. I got a lot of tips." She leaned back. "My parents thought I was a waitress at a diner."

"What's DJ?"

"Disc jockey. That means I played music all night from my spot by the stage. Music really enhances the experience or something, and I did a good job."

"Why are we here?"

Hermione sat up, took a deep breath and started. "Well, one night…" She stopped. "It's just that…" She stopped again. "It's long and complicated and you're a Slytherin..."

Blaise nodded, his eyes wide with concern. "Hermione, I may be a Slytherin, but I'm not like the rest of them. While I may not exactly like you, I'm in this situation too. We're in this, you, me and Draco. We're going to make it out and we're going to survive. Now is not the time to be worried about what you think I'll tell the other Slytherins."

There was silence for a long time. The only noise in the room was Draco's occasional snore and the soft voices in the background, of people walking about in the stripe club, completely unaware of all illegal activity except, perhaps, their own.

Finally, Hermione's voice broke the silence. It was soft, barely audible to Blaise. "I should have never gotten that gun…" Her voice got louder. "Here's what happened."

* * *

_**Flashback**_

* * *

_Hermione had just finished her third set of songs. She had been on for five hours and had made quite a bit in tips. There was an eldery group of men in the booth next to her who kept feeding her tens to make the songs faster or slower to their preference. The men seemed nice enough but she caught them staring at her from time to time. Just to be sure, the manager had handed her a gun._

"_Its only got one shot left but I figure it'll work for show. The safety's on so unless you undo that, you won't be shooting anyone." He patted her shoulder. "No one hurts my girls."_

_Hermione had been slightly repulsed to be referred to in such a way but still, he was only looking out for her. She had set the gun down on a small table next to her behind the turn tables she was using that night. _

_There had been a man in the corner for most of the night, casually tossing small bills to the dancing girls on the stage. Hermione felt dirty just playing the music. She hated to think of how the girls on stage felt. Some were even younger then her, though they hardly looked it._

_Every so often, she would glance at the man. He had a tough look about him, a sort of bodybuilder type figure but with a model's face. Still, he looked suspicious. Shaking her head and putting in another track, Hermione ignored the feeling in the pit of her stomach. Everyone looks suspicious at a stripe club._

_Close to one in the morning, Hermione looked over to where the man had been sitting moments earlier. He was gone. Scanning the club, she noticed him a few seats over. His eyes were glued to Vivica._

_Vivica was a young woman. She was in her early twenties, a beauty. She had perfect tan skin and long, black curls. Vivica had been working The Hideout for two months and was quickly one of the most popular. She often requested._

_Hermione paid no attention to this change. As she placed in track after track, there was a certain amount of panic building in her stomach. Something was not going to go right._

_Mr. Higgens, one of the elderly men, gestured to her. "Darling, could you ask your manager to send that pretty tan one in the red over here?"_

_Hermione's stomach turned but she nodded. "Of course, sir!" Before she turned around, the old man grabbed her arm. _

"_Wait. Where'd she go?"_

_Hermione whipped her head around. Vivica was gone and so was the man. Hermione slipped the gun into her pocket, threw on a longer CD and bolted out the door. Vivica was always in plain view. That was rule at The Hideout. Too many bad things happen in dark rooms._

_Walking down the streets, a familiar sensation settled in her stomach. It was the same feeling she had gotten during the Final Battle, as a Death Eater opened his mouth to curse her. It was at that moment during the fight, Hermione turned around and saw him. He had been distracted by a rouge curse thrown by one of his own. In his split second of hesitance, Hermione whispered the killing curse. She couldn't bring herself to say it out loud._

_Hermione knew at the moment someone was going to die. The thought made her sick to her stomach but she kept running. She turned a corner and sped down an alley. It led to behind the next door building. She heard a soft scream._

_Running faster, she quickly reached the end. Vivica was being held against a wall by the man she had seen in the club. He was saying something to her and she was fighting back. Hermione's heart went out to the girl as she spit in the face of her attacker._

_The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife. He brought it up to her throat. There was a sharp POP of a gun and the man fell to the ground, Vivica in hysterics. Hermione dropped the gun on the ground as Vivica raced over and threw her arms around her, crying hysterically._

"_Thank you, Hermione!" Vivica sobbed._

_Hermione pushed the girl away to look at her. "Vivica… I was going to shoot him but… but that wasn't me."_

_Another shot rang through the air and Vivica's breath caught in her throat as she fell to the ground._

_Hermione stepped back and was about to scream when a large hand wrapped around her mouth. A large man, bald and threatening, stepped out of the shadows across from her._

"_Miss Granger." He walked towards her. "You've witnessed you shouldn't have."_

_The man behind her took his hand from her mouth. "Let's chat."_

* * *

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

"It was Oller and Plazzino. Vivica had been one of Plazzino's girlfriends and was cheating on him and selling the drugs he got for herself. He sent the man to go talk to her but things got out of hand. Plazzino killed him and then Oller killed Vivica when he realized she'd talk. They didn't kill me only because my parents are well known. Vivica had told them about me without realizing. My death would cause an investigation. They wouldn't have that…"

Blaise stared at her for a moment. It was silent again.

"Fucking Merlin, Granger!" Draco's voice exploded. "You always get yourself in deep shit, don't you."

Hermione glared at him. "Good morning to you, too."

"My gods, Hermione." She looked at Blaise. "How are we going to get out of this now…"

Draco leaned up against the wall, glaring. "We don't."

* * *

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jace, I'll try to explain in this chapter. The one I wrote can be put up next chapter. I'll use this chance to clarify and work up the plot a little. I'm not sure. I'm going off random thoughts. Let's see how it goes. It's short but it serves its purpose as a clarification.**

And thank you for the fantastic reviews on my previous chapters!

_Disclaimer: Nope._

* * *

Draco glared at Hermione. "There's some shit here I don't quite understand."

A smug grin lit up Hermione's features. "Not like that's anything new."

"I'll have you know that I…" He trailed off, cowering only slightly under the icy frown Blaise was sending him. "Fine. My first question, why did you get this gun thing if you're a witch?"

"The strip club is a muggle club. I'd look more protected if I had a gun rather than a stick of wood." Draco lifted his gaze off the floor, his eyes sparkling with a disgusting comment he could use and opened his mouth. Deciding against making his comment, Draco continued.

"Why would there be an investigation?"

"My parents are well known dentists. If I was found shot, the police would look for the killer. Vivica didn't have any family and our boss reports missing girls but the police wouldn't think of it as high profile."

"You're not that important." Draco scoffed.

"I'm not." Hermione agreed. "But my name is. If the police didn't find Oller, McGonagall would."

Blaise nodded. "Yeah, she does obsess just a teensy bit over you." Hermione stuck her tongue out. "Besides, it seems like those two brutes are wizards. Couldn't she track them? Why didn't they use their wands to kill that stripper?"

"She could but I'm pretty sure they have plenty of fake identities and wands. They wouldn't use a wand because a girl found dead of no causes would shine suspicion onto them. They're well known in the crime world and plenty of people are out to get them. It would tip them off. Besides, it's much faster the muggle way. Even a wizard couldn't stop a bullet."

Draco looked put out. "Way to take the fun out of everything, Granger. I just have one more question."

"What."

He sat silent for a moment before turning to look at Hermione. "Why now?"

"Why now what?"

Blaise nodded, more to himself than anyone else. "Why would they kidnap you now, with us, if you said you wouldn't talk?" His dark blue eyes met hers. She had talked to him only a few times before this and she felt no loving feelings towards him, but seeing his dark skin smudged with dirt, his hair a mess and his robes ripped, she knew that she would end up telling him everything.If only Draco Malfoy wasn't so 

annoying. Sighing, she looked at the floor, ashamed. Blaise stared at her for a moment before his eyes widened. "You talked."

It was statement, not a question. She had gone against her promise and now two boys she barely knew were paying for it. Hermione felt terrible.

Hermione stood up, her feet still connected and her arms behind her back. "We're getting out of here."

Draco looked up at her, his slightly ruffled blond locks hanging over his eyes. "How?"

Hermione turned a few times. She looked around the room, staring at the all the items in the room. "I have no idea. Normally I can make up a plan in moments but I must confess, I never thought this would happen."

"I've got it!" Blaise was still on the floor but he was staring across the room at Hermione, his eyes set on her. "I've got a plan."

* * *

**Review? Please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Tell me if you like and what you think should happen next. I'm a teensy bit stumped. Liana's been a big help though! Thanks baby!**

_Disclaimer: Only the plot._

"This isn't going to work." Draco complained again. "Then those guys are going to kill us or cut off our fingers or worse… I know Blaise doesn't have sex all that much but my god. I do! I need certain things!"

Hermione scoffed. "They're wizards with muggle connections and weapons. They can do a lot worse then make you unable to have little pureblood babies."

Blaise did not comment. The two had been throwing insults back and forth since he had explained his idea to them. It was very tiring.

"Like what, mudblood!"

"Don't call me that, Malferret! This could work! Blaise's idea will work!"

"Oh, get off it! You just want Blaise to like you. You like tall, dark and hateful, don't you?" He smirked. "Blaisey's a chick magnet. Too bad he's into guys!"

"Hey!" Blaise looked indignant.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione scoffed again. "I don't like Blaise." A faint blush threatened to show on her cheeks. How Draco Malfoy managed to find her weak spot every time was beyond her. "You're just upset because you didn't think of it. Besides, no one likes tall, pale and bitch. PMS much, honey?"

With cheeks stained red, he retorted. "Gryffindork!"

"Slythershit!"

"Know it all."

"Ferret."

"Beaver."

"Snake!"

"Mudblood." Draco said, loathing in his works.

Hermione met Draco's fiery glare. "_Pureblood._" It rolled off her tongue, malice dripping almost visibly from each syllable. "Disgusting."

Draco gaped. "What?!"

Hermione simply sniffed, turned up her nose and swiveled around to Blaise. "Let's go over the plan again."

Draco walked in between them, putting his hand over Blaise's mouth, who sighed and rubbed his forehead. They had long since unchained themselves. Each had a short chain hanging off each metal bracelet. A pair of pliers had been found in the corner of the room, old and rusty but useable.

"Wait. What did you mean by disgusting pureblood?"

Blaise pulled Draco's hand off. "Oller will be back soon. You distract him while Draco and I jump him and get his wands, weapons and ours. We'll make a break for it and try to get cover from a building nearby."

Draco growled. "Granger. What's wrong with being a pureblood?"

"Ok, so if we get separated, we'll meet at my house. I told you how to get there."

Blaise nodded but then froze. "Won't they look for us there? It's rather, you know… obvious?"

"They know I will try my hardest not to drag my parents into this. They know I will try to stay away and put them out of harms way which means that will be that last place I go."

"Won't that be dragging them in though?"

Hermione leaned against the wall. "Well, my parents are in Aruba for a vacation. Plus, we aren't on the best terms. They won't know anything."

Draco grabbed Hermione's shoulder. "What did you mean! What's wrong with being a pureblood?!"

Hermione leaned back, prying his arms off of her. "Look, before my parents and I started fighting, I was very family oriented. However…" She paused, unsure of how to phrase her next comment. "Purebloods like to _keep it in the family_, if you know what I mean…"

Blaise started laughing but Draco looked confused. "What?"

Sighing, Hermione tried to explain. "Draco Malfoy, age 18, your parents are Lucius and Narcissa. They are second cousins. With the exception f the Zabini's, who tend to mate with purebloods from other countries," she looked at him. He nodded. His mother was mostly Italian and his father was African. "With all the genetics getting interbred, eventually purebloods like the Malfoys and Parkinsons will die out." Draco's mouth fell open. "Now, Draco, you're gifted but just how long will that last?"

"Oh my gods." He looked about to puke. "Yuck! I never thought of it like that!" He turned to Blaise. "Hook me up with someone who I am NOT related too!"

Blaise laughed. "She knows her stuff, Draco."

Draco turned to Hermione. "When did you research me?"

Rolling her eyes, she smiled. "I stalk you."

Some color returning to him, Draco calmed down. "I knew it."

A rustle outside of the door caught Hermione's attention. A male voice was heard. "So even if they pay the eight hundred thousand pound ransom for the girl and the five hundred thousand galleon ransom for each boy, we still kill the kids right?"

"Yeah. The boss has got our papers for America. We can get out of here no problem."

"Okay, good. You know, we should get the Granger girls friends, too. Harry Potter and Ronald something… the ones with the red hair and freckles? Their father's in muggle shit."

The other man grunted. "That'll be some fun. I've always wanted to hear that Potter kid scream after he defeated Voldemort. I owe him a shot or two."

There was laughing and footsteps walking away.

Hermione saw red. Blaise put a hesitant hand out to try and calm her. Her voice was steely and cold. "You can kidnap me and you can ask for ransom and you can put me in danger but you DO NOT under any circumstances threaten Harry and Ron. They have saved my life too many times for that shit to go down."

Blaise pulled her to him. "Hermione, now is not the time to freak out. Let's wait until we're out of here. Then we can come back and cut off their manhood."

Gripping his shirt tightly, Hermione exhaled deeply. The door opened and Hermione looked up, still pressed against Blaise. Oller looked at them and, in his second of hesitation in the doorway, Draco slammed the door into him. The force sent Oller sprawling to the floor.

Draco looked at the pair, dumbstruck. Quickly pulling himself together, he checked Oller for a pulse and began to look through his pockets. Noticing their stunned looks he shrugged. "Hey. I can have good ideas too." He pulled three wands out of Oller's coat, as well as gun and another wand. Blaise grabbed the spare and snapped it as Hermione took the gun.

They looked around the corner. Hermione nodded to the right. "Straight down and to the left is the exit. I'll meet you at my parents' house." She cocked the gun. "I have to find Plazzino."

Blaise grabbed her arm as she started off. "No." Hermione opened her mouth to argue. "No. You'll have to do that another time." She was about to protest again when there was a shout from the opposite end of the corridor.

The trio's heads whipped around to look down the hallway. A large burly man with tight curls on his large head and tons of tattoos on his larger body stood staring at them. His mouth opened and he bellowed, running at them, pulling out a knife. "They're escaping!"

Without thinking, Hermione lifted the gun and popped it twice. It hit the man's leg and stomach. He fell with a resounding thud as Hermione squealed in surprise at herself. She looked from the gun to the man and tossed the gun behind her. Grabbing Blaise's hand as she latched onto Draco's arm, Hermione booked it.

They didn't look back as they reached the manicured and landscaped yards of the gated community of Condurso Esates. They didn't look back as Hermione pressed a button, entered a code and ran up the hill as fast as their tired legs could carry them. They didn't look back as they ran into the Granger Mansion. They didn't look back until they were collapsed in Hermione's tower room, almost passed out from exertion.

Blaise rolled over on the floor and stared up at the talented girl deemed "Most Brilliant Witch of her Age." She was lying on her bed, breathing deeply and clasping a pillow for dear life. "Hermione?"

She turned to him, her eyes locking with his. She couldn't believe how gorgeous he was… not that she'd ever tell him. "Yes, Blaise?"

He sat up and stared at her for a moment. "Remind me never to piss you off."

Draco just groaned from his chair. "What next?"

_**Review? PLEASE!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guyssss! I'm at Liana's house and I decided to write a new chapter for you! I need at least 7 reviews until I update again, ok? Thanksssss!**

_Disclaimer: The concept? Yes. The characters? I wishhhh._

Hermione looked out her highest window at the fresh snow on the ground. It was gorgeous here and she wished she could stay here for the rest of her days, growing old in the big library and playing with babies in the lawn. Sadly, there was little chance of that happening, especially when she had two Slytherins with her.

"Yo, Granger." Draco called. "How about you stop daydreaming and get your fat ass down here?"

Hermione hmph-ed indignantly. "My ass is not fat."

"It's big."

"It's small!"

Draco rolled his eyes and looked at Blaise who sent Hermione an apologetic look. "It's not but it's definitely not small…" A large blue pillow soared through the air and hit the offensive Slytherin in the face.

"Next time, Zabini, it'll be a knife and it won't land anywhere above the waist."

Blaise looked at her, almost calling her bluff but deciding against it. She had shot that thug guy twice… No. He wouldn't cross her right now.

Draco flopped onto her big bed. "I'm hungry, Granger." His stomach grumbled. "Feed me."

The Head Girl sighed deeply before heading to the door. She paused. "Why, Draco, I thought that's what your Slytherin bed sluts were for." She motioned to Blaise to follow her, leaving a sputtering Malfoy in her wake.

As the trio made their way to the large staircase in the main hallway, there came a sudden bang on the door. It sounded as though something or someone had hit it, and hard. Hermione froze, holding her hands up to stop the two boys behind her.

The door swung open. Hermione ducked behind a sculpture, taking the boys with her. They looked down and tried to stay quiet as a pair stumbled into the house.

Hermione gasped, horrified. "Oh my god." The pair was an older couple, in their mid-fifties. The man grasped the woman around the waist and hoisted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. They had begun to make out.

Putting one small hand over her mouth, Hermione had to place a hand against the statue to steady herself. "Oh my god, guys. We've gotta go."

Draco stared in curiosity. "Are those your parents?" Her dad had just begun to grope her mother. "What the fuck?" He had to muffle his laughter.

Hermione grabbed his arm and fled back to her room, Blaise running behind them, laughing. Once inside, she locked the door and slid down the wall in horror. "We've got to leave. Now. Take anything that may help us. We're going."

They scrambled around but froze when the distant sound of moaning hit their ears. Hermione groaned in disgust and grabbed their arms. She let go of Blaise to quickly grab a key. With it safely in hand, she grasped Blaise's hand. Blaise held hers tightly, giving her some small amount of comfort.

She twisted quickly, apparating them to the outside of Gringott's. Draco stumbled for a moment before catching up to their running forms. Hermione turned back. "We've got to make this fast!"

They ran into Gringott's and up to the first open register. As Hermione handed over her key, a voice rang out behind them.

"In a rush, Granger?"

Hermione turned around, coming face to face with the last person she wanted to see. "Plazzino."

_REVIEW!  
Remember, seven until my next update!_


	7. Chapter 7

**I've updated. Now you review. Deal? Deal.**

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

Hermione looked at the thug she had been trying to escape for some time now. He stood casually at the door to Gringott's, a gun in hand. The wizards and witches around kept going about their business. It looked to them like Hermione was a teenager out with her friends and her father. They wouldn't be of any help. Hermione glanced around the building. There were so many innocent people in here.

She stepped forward. Plazzino watched her walk towards him. An older woman grabbed her arm to try and put Hermione behind her for safety. Hermione the woman a sad look and pulled her hand off of her. The woman looked about to cry.

Hermione made her way through the crowd, careful to keep her hands in the air so that Plazzino would not hurt anyone. He kept his eyes on her, calming contemplating what to do next. He did not think she would come so willingly. But then again, he mused, she was part of this "Golden Trio" in school. They had defeated many of those so-called bad guys and tried not to put others at risk.

"Hermione, toss your wand over this way." He called out. She did as she was told. The look on her two male companions faces made him almost giggle with glee. They looked utterly lost.

Hermione was now a foot away from him. She gave him an icy glare that made him almost want to shiver. "Is it really that important that I don't talk?"

Plazzino grinned. "Yes, it is. Now, tell your little boys to come over here."

"No. Let them go. They didn't do anything."

"I don't care. They've seen my hideout. They've seen my face and they've heard your story. I don't plan on letting them get away with it. Besides, you hurt Frankie." A large man lumbered behind him. It was the man she had shot at. "You hit him but Frankie here's my best man. He's tough. You'll have to do better next time."

"Hermione?"

The group whirled around. Professor McGonagall stood before them. "I was not aware you had left the grounds. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley were worried after they thought you disappeared but I had no idea you left the school… and with Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini no less. I'm disappointed in you, Miss Granger."

Plazzino quickly recovered from his shock. "I completely agree. Hermione, I know you wanted to visit your favorite uncle but you should have asked permission from the Headmistress. These are dangerous times."

The old professor turned to him. "You're Hermione's uncle?"

"Yes, madame."

She turned to Hermione. "Is this true, Miss Granger?"

Hermione glanced over. That Frankie man was behind Draco and Blaise and she could make out the vague outline of a gun against Blaise's back. She turned back to McGonagall. "Yes, ma'am. He's my uncle Rich, my dad's brother. I hadn't seen him in forever and I forgot to ask…"

"Very well. I must ask that you and Misters Zabini and Malfoy return with me to the school. I cannot change the rules, no matter how trustworthy the student. Besides, tomorrow is Christmas. I'm sure your friends would love to have you back for that occasion. Come, follow me. Thank you, sir." She held Hermione by the shoulder and steered her over to the connected Floo system, grabbing Blaise and Draco on the way over.

Chancing a glance over her shoulder, she saw Plazzino giving her a hard look and then disappearing into the crowd. McGonagall spoke the password to get into the school. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. Thank Merlin.

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**NEW CHAPTER! I hope you like it!**

_Disclaimer: Nada._

As the group stepped into the Headmistress's office, Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. It was short lived. Professor McGonagall turned around and gave the trio a furious look.

"I hear that you three have gone missing and then I stop by Gringott's to pick up some galleons for a bet… I mean, for a present for Professor Sprout and what do I find? Those same three students with a GANG boss! Could you be any more stupid!"

Tears started to well up in Hermione's eyes. "Professor…"

"No! I don't even want to hear it! You three should have never left the grounds and from now on, no more Hogsmeade weekends and no Yule ball this year! I'm utterly disgusted in you, Hermione. I don't know what happened with you but I certainly expected better." The old professor gave them a withering glare. "Next time, I may not be there to save you."

"I know. I'm so sorry, Profes…"

McGonagall interrupted. "I don't even want to hear it. Get back to your common rooms. You have detention every night at eight with me for three hours until the start of the new term. You may have Christmas and New Years Eve off for detention. You are excused."

Draco practically ran out the door, followed by Blaise who grabbed Hermione's arm. As they sped from the office, McGonagall cleared her throat. "And Hermione? Don't disappoint me again."

Once in the hallway, Hermione broke down into tears. Draco looked startled for a moment but awkwardly patted her arm. "Uh, we're safe now. Don't worry?"

Hermione kept sobbing. In the past day and a half, she had been kidnapped, threatened on the run and yelled at. This was a terrible Christmas.

Blaise pulled Hermione into his arms and held her close to him until she stopped crying. Ignoring the confused looks Draco kept throwing him, he stood with the weepy girl in his grasp. After Hermione quieted down to soft sniffles, Blaise turned to Draco. "Drake, I'll take her back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Stop by the kitchens and grab us some coffee for back in our common room. Catch you in thirty?"

Draco nodded. "I'll even try and get some subs or something. See you in thirty." With that, he disappeared down the hallway towards the kitchens.

Sighing deeply, Hermione nuzzled her head into Blaise's hard chest. "Thanks. I just need Harry and Ron right now…"

At the mention of her two best friends, a sharp pang coursed through Blaise but he ignored it. "Of course. We'll get back there and you can hang out with them until its time for bed. You might want to send them down to the kitchens for something later."

"Yeah, okay." The two walked in silence for a few minutes. Blaise cautiously put his arm around her.

"It'll be okay, Hermione. Don't worry about that scum. You have help now."

Hermione slipped her arm around his waist and hugged him close for a moment. "Thanks, Blaise. That means a lot… well, Gryffindor is right around this corner so I'll let you go ahead and get back to Malfoy. See you in detention?"

"Right. And tomorrow's Christmas so that should be awesome. Night, Hermione. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Blaise." She smiled. Hermione walked around the corner and up to the Fat Lady as Blaise walked back to the Slytherin Common Room. "_Pointus Membrilla_."

The portrait swung open and Hermione stepped in. She looked around the room and saw Harry and Ron sitting by the fire alone. She walked over and sat between them. Within moments, both sprung onto her, hugging her and kissing her cheeks. Seconds later, the questions started zooming out of their mouths.

Hermione settled them on either side of her. "Guys, I have a lot to tell you. This may take awhile…"

Harry put his arm around her shoulder, as Blaise had before. Hermione didn't think it felt as good but thought nothing of it. Ron pulled her hand into his. "We've got all night."

Sighing again, Hermione closed her eyes. "It all started in summer…"

**REVIEW?**


End file.
